


Behati's World

by Greenfrogger



Series: the Cutie Apollo Collection [3]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behati has turned out to be the main character in this story; Blake, Adam and Gwen are minor characters in the story; still needed but Behati take center stage and she explains to Gwen how important Blake is to Adam.   No Apollo physically in this story but referenced and therefore is part of this group of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behati's World

**Author's Note:**

> This is being tagged in the Apollo Series but Apollo is not in this story. At the end there's a reference made regarding Apollo but that's as close as I come in this story. I'm also going to use this story as a start for another series so we'll see how it goes.

Behati knew this was not going to go well. Her husband, Adam Levine, one of the most confident men in the world was freaking out about having his wisdom teeth pulled. All four were impacted. There were two that were in the right direction but no room to come through. The third one could be seen trying to poke through at an angle; but the one giving him the most pain was the one that was completely horizontal and pushing on the nerves of his teeth. The dentist was able to have the oral surgeon make room for Adam the next morning.

As much as Behati assured him that he would be okay, Adam just couldn’t share in the confidence. He rather have the dentist just numb his mouth and pull them but the dentist showed Adam the x-rays and told him that he did not have the skill to pull teeth that were impacted the way his were. His dentist gave him a prescription for antibiotics and pain and told Adam to take them starting this evening. Adam wouldn’t let Behati leave his side, so she snuggled with him in bed until he fell asleep. He was so scared about the minor surgery and was in so much pain that all he could do was cry and hold on tight to Behati. The pain pills did nothing to ease his pain and therefore he couldn’t ease himself from his panic attack.

It was about 9:00 in the evening when Adam fell asleep due to exhaustion. It gave Behati the opportunity to make an important phone call

“Hello,”

“Blake, it’s Behati.”

“What’s up, babe?”

“I wanted to give you a heads up that I may need you tomorrow?”

“What’s going on?”

“Adam is going to have his wisdom teeth removed tomorrow because they’re all impacted and he’s scared shitless about it. The top two need to come out because there’s no room; his right bottom is coming in at an angle and there’s no room for it; but the one that has him in agony is the bottom left that’s horizontal and is hitting the nerves in his teeth. He’s scared and tried very hard not to have a panic attack. He finally fell asleep due to exhaustion. He kept telling me that he loved me and he was sorry for everything that he felt he did wrong towards me including not having kids.”

“What do you need me for, Behati,” saying her name so Gwen knew who he was talking too.

“Just be on standby. You know how he gets at times - so wrapped in what he’s doing that he forgets to breathe and recognize the world around him. Before he fell asleep he mumbled your name but I wasn’t sure if that meant he wanted you now; if he was so high on pain meds that he thought he was seeing you or what.”

“No problem, Behati. I’ll have my phone on give me or even Gwen a call if need be at all tonight, okay?”

Blake could hear the tears through her voice, “Okay, I will.”

“Where’s the surgery at and what time?”

Behati gives Blake the information. “Go hold your man tight and get some sleep yourself. We love you guys,” and they end the phone call.

~*~

The next morning although Adam was nervous he just wanted the pain to end so he fought through being anxious and allowed Behati to drive him to the oral surgeon without a problem.

They allowed Behati to be with him as they got him prep for surgery because the office staff could tell how antsy he was. He was okay if he could see her and hold her hand. Once the IV was in place it allowed the staff to put sedation medication in to allow him to relax and fall asleep but not before his anxiety notched up a few degrees because he could feel the pull of sleep.

“I don’t want to go to sleep; I won’t wake up,” Adam cried to Behati.

The office staff left to allow her to calm him down. They had been through this enough times to know with patients that it’s better to let the loved one calm them down privately.

“You will and you won’t be in pain anymore. After you’re done we’ll go back home and snuggle in our warm bed, okay?

“I’m so scared.”

“I know - but it’s going to be okay,” Behati paused. She then whispered in his ear, “Let go, baby; don’t fight the urge to sleep and it will be over before you know what happen.” Behati held his hand and ran her other hand through his hair until his breathing evened out. She kissed his forehead, whispered, “I love you” and left him in the capable hands of the oral surgeon and his team.

When Behati went back to the waiting room she was thrilled to see Blake and Gwen.

“I can’t tell you how thrilled you guys are here.”

“I didn’t know if Adam wanted to see me before he went in and I figured if you needed helped this morning you would have called.”

“He was okay until just now. You know how he doesn’t like the feeling of losing control.”

“I know.”  
 “It’s shouldn’t take long - about 45 minutes but still….”

“I know Behati,” Blake said and he put his arm around her for a hug.

Behati was dozing on Blake’s shoulder when the surgeon came in and said everything went well and that she could go back there and be there when he woke up.

“We’ll wait here if were needed,” Blake said.

“Thanks.”

 

~*~

Adam woke up crying, confused disorientated, and in pain. He swung his head around and cried for Blake. Behati had figured this would be the case and wasn’t the bit upset by it. As flexible as Adam was, thanks to yoga, he could crumple himself up to fit in Blake’s lap and Blake was able to cover him with a giant bear hug. There had been a few occasions that Adam needed Blake and his hugs - when he was scared, hurt and/or sick he just needed a the warm cocoon of Blake to hide in until he felt he could take on the world.

“Just a minute, Adam. I’ll go get him,” Behati told him and left the room.

“I heard, where is he?”  
 “The last room on the right,” Behati told him and waited with Gwen in the waiting room.

“Blake?” Adam pitifully cried out for him.

“I’m right here bud,” Blake announced as he entered the small room.

Adam tried to reach for him, to get in his lap but was tied down by the IV line

“Easy there bud,” Blake told Adam as he rubbed his hand up and down Adam’s arm, “We’ll get out of here soon.”

Blake could see Adam was ready to either bolt or have a panic attack. “You’ve got to calm down a bit, okay? You’ve just had some dental surgery so don’t bump your teeth together, okay?”

The surgeon came in at that time. “Doc,” Blake began. “How much longer are we going to be here? He’s about ready to bolt out of here or literally break down and cry.”

“I want to go now,” Adam looked squarely at Blake.

“Let me get the nurse to take the IV out and then he’s free.”

The nurse must have heard because she was right there and while Adam’s attention was at Blake she quickly took out the needle and placed a bandage over the spot.

While the nurse took out the IV; the surgeon had Adam take out the gauze in his mouth so he wouldn’t choke and throw it in the wastepaper basket.

As soon as the doctor told Adam he was free he got out of that chair and hugged Blake.

“Okay, buddy, let’s get out of the room and go out to the waiting room. I think he has more instructions on how to take care of you, okay?

~*~

While Blake and Adam were together, Behati explained probably what was going on to Gwen….

“How’s Adam?” Gwen asked Behati.

“Scared,” she replied.

“Scared? It’s all over.”

“Yeah the surgery is but he doesn’t do well under anesthesia or should I say coming out of it. He always has called for Blake after the wakes up because in his mind, Blake is the only one that can protect him. He’s like a cat in a way, if they hide their head and can’t see you; they think you can’t see them.”

“Hmm,” Gwen said.

“The first time it happen was after he got this nose broken and they had to do minor surgery on it to correct his breathing passage. He and Blake were out golfing and he got hit by an errant ball. I was out of town so I couldn’t be there with him but when Adam awoke Blake explained to me that Adam was very disorientated and just screamed for Blake. They tried to give him sedation meds that would have taken down a whole army but until he saw Blake and held his hand he wasn’t going down for count. Then, because of all the medication they gave him in trying to shut him up, he was out for the count for like three hours.

There were few instances that he needed someone to talk to and normally your spouse or boy/girl friend should be able to listen and comfort but for Adam there were times that he just needed to feel safe. Blake will never tell me what they talk about during those sessions but I have learned to let it go. If Adam ever feels comfortable to tell me about what ever it is he will. I think he’s trying to protect me in a way. I don’t think, whatever it is, is pretty and he even maybe ashamed about it so I just let it go and be thankful that Blake is there for him.

The last time Adam had surgery was when his appendix was taken out earlier this year. I called Blake who was in Oklahoma about what was going on but got Miranda answered told me she would give Blake the message. She didn’t. When I didn’t hear from him thirty minutes later I called back. Miranda must have gotten to the phone first, answered accidentally and then realized she did and ended the call but not before I heard Blake screamed at her for it.

 

I never call him so he knew something was up. I didn’t know at the time how rocky their marriage was at that time but while we waited for Adam to get out of surgery, he told me the whole story. I told him when he was ready to leave that he could come and stay with us while she moved out and he did. Anyways, I’m glad Blake was there because again he became agitated and didn’t want me, just Blake. What ever frame of mind that he’s in, it’s only Blake that can make him feel secure that everything is okay.

“Wow. As confident as I have seen him; I never would have thought he would have anxiety.”

“Between you and me I think some shit happened to him when he was younger and there are certain triggers that happen to bring it all back in the forefront. I think he trust Blake and Blake only to protect him because he’s so tall and has enough meat on his bones that no one would even think to try and take him in a fight. So, now, being under, he’s not in control, probably confused what has just happened, he needs his “teddy bear” as I call Blake when Adam needs him.

The best thing when they need each other is to let it go and don’t ask questions. You’re not going to get any anyways. The thing about Miranda was that she had to be in control of everything. If you ever met her mom, you would learn where the girl gets those traits from. She also didn’t trust Blake - always thought that he was cheating on her. She didn’t trust Adam either and I think that’s when Blake started having enough of her shit when she suddenly told him he couldn’t be friends with him. It got to be ridiculous after awhile, especially after we all learned what she was doing in her free time.”

At that moment Blake returned to the waiting room with Adam who was more or less sleeping on Blake’s shoulder. “Gwen, bring my truck up to the door and I’ll take Adam with me. Then you can ride to Adam’s place with Behati.”

“Okay,” Gwen said.

Behati talked to the receptionist and the nurse who went over all the home care information while Blake, with Adam in tow waited for Gwen to come back. Once back, he picked Adam up bridal style and with Gwen’s help got him in Blake’s pick up.

At the parking lot Behati told Blake that the code was still the same and they would see each other there. She wanted to stop at the grocery store and grab some food that she knew Adam would want and could eat since she couldn’t do it yesterday. Blake assured her he had a key and would get Adam settled in bed while awaiting for the girls return to the house.

The girls went to the local store and grabbed popsicles, soup, ice cream, and yogurt. Anything that Adam wouldn’t have to chew. They also bought flavored water as well. When the girls returned they heard Blake singing.

“Is that Blake signing, You Are My Sunshine?” Gwen asked.

“Probably. He probably has Adam laying his head on his chest and singing in a low key to comfort him. I don’t ask; I just saw it once when they were on the couch a while back from the upstairs landing. He also likes Hush Little Baby as well. I don’t think it’s necessary the words but the tempo and the rumble through Blake’s chest that makes Adam feel safe.

“Hmm….”

“Maybe one day he’ll open up; but it took a long while for Blake to earn his trust so I don’t push it. I don’t know if you remember that Adam and I broke up for a time. No one knows the real truth but he would get these anxiety attacks but wouldn’t let me know what they were about or anything. I think others that he thought he could trust betrayed it, meaning his past lovers, so he just pushed me away when I pressed the issue. I told him that either tell me what’s going on with him or find someone to talk to. It took him a bit but that’s when he realized he could trust Blake. With Blake’s help we got back together again and we’re living happily ever after.

Once they put the groceries away, Behati told Gwen she was welcomed to eat anything, watch television, but that she was going to crash in one of the guest rooms and get some more rest.

Gwen was more in loved and a bit intrigued by her man. She probably one day would ask what the deal was between him and Adam but not today. No, today, it was a crappy, cloudy, rainy day in L.A. - just about how Adam feels. She found a toasty warm blanket, wrapped herself in it and dozed off listening to ESPN.

Later in the afternoon, once everyone recovered, the four of them lounged around Adam’s and Behati’s bed and ate ice cream and made plans to get together next week to go out for a double date.

“Well, we should let you get some more rest, Adam and we’ll see you next week.”

“Thanks, man for everything.”

“No problem. Be a good boy and take your meds and you’ll be fine.”

“Funny. I will though. Love ya, Big Country.”

“Love you too Rock Star,” the men hugged.

Gwen gave Adam a gentle kiss on the cheek, knowing full well that area hurt, “I don’t have a classic nickname for you but I love ya too.”

“Right back at ya babe!”

Behati walked them to the door. “Thanks again guys for giving up your day to be with him.”

“No problem, if he has any other issues that you can’t resolved, give me a call.” And with that Gwen and Blake left.  
“I’m not going to ask what the heck just happened today but I now know why you sing and how you sing You Are My Sunshine and Hush Little Baby to Apollo when he’s scared. It comfort him so well too.”

“Gwen, maybe one day I’ll tell you but please don’t pestered me about it.”

“Hadn’t planned on it, even Behati is in the dark.”

“I know and Adam wants to keep it that way right now. I try a little bit for him to open up to her but he can’t do that yet. And until he can talk to her about it; I’m not saying a damn thing about it.”

“No, I don’t expect you too. It’s his business and I don’t want to know until she knows.

“Thank you for understanding. Miranda could never get that - she needed to know everyone’s business and that was one of the reasons why I left. Lack of trust.”

And with that they got in Blake’s truck and drove back home. Never mentioning a word about again; well at least for a while.

 

These are the two rendition of the songs that Blake sang to Adam that inspired my writing:

Carly Simon - You Are My Sunshine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdIKJikWgDQ

Dominic Moore - Hush Little Baby - Baby Mine: Classic Songs for Bedtime, released January 1, 2008. Available on iTunes.


End file.
